


The Theft of a Heart

by GabzJones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 00:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19684606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: Being a princess is great from the outside. Sara is ensured everything she could possibly want. Except freedom. A freedom she's found in a mysterious stranger with a penchant for thievery.





	The Theft of a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend, and figured I'd throw it down here. A bit of a rare pair and not something I've ever really written before, so I hope it came out okay! Sorry for the lack of posts recently, I've been in kind of a rut lately but it's been so amazing to see kudos coming in every day despite that? You guys are so awesome!

Sara rested her chin on her hand, staring down at the table in front of her. It was the same at all of these fancy dinners. Man after man would attempt to meet her, attempt to introduce themselves, and every attempt would be met with Mickey pushing them back before they could get within a few feet. She loved her brother, truly she did, but such a sheltered life was beginning to bore her. 

The table was set impeccably, an array of cutlery surrounding the plates. Sara wasn’t entirely sure which fork she was meant to use for the particular meal presented before her, but it didn’t matter. She wasn’t hungry. It was hard to have much of an appetite on nights like those. The pretense of the dinner was to find a suitable partner for Princess Sara Crispino. Up until that point, she’d turned down every suitor to come her way. Not that there were many. It had proven difficult for them to even get close to Sara with her brother in the way. To have managed to get close enough to even request her hand was something of an achievement. But it didn’t matter. None of it mattered.

Sara’s heart had already been claimed.

Sara remembered the night they met fondly. She’d snuck out of the castle, making her way into a nearby forest. It was never her intention to run away, simply to get some air. The life of a princess of stifling, especially when her parents were pushing for her to find a partner while her brother was pushing every potential suitor away. Control wasn’t something she’d ever really had before. Sara would take the small victories, even something as small as sneaking out of the castle on her own.

She’d met a stranger in the forest. Well, not so much met. Sara had tripped and stumbled into the arms of the stranger, earning an amused snicker as warm arms wrapped comfortingly around her body. Fear had set in at that moment, looking up into dark eyes. The woman was someone Sara had never seen in the kingdom dressed in clothing Sara had only ever seen on men, though she wore it well. Maybe it was the danger, the excitement that came from being caught, but Sara found herself entranced by the stranger. 

The night had eventually ended in an escort back to the castle, but not before learning the woman’s name was Mari, that she came from a not so fortunate family and had kept them well fed and comfortable with her talent for thievery. The information had left Sara torn. Obviously a thief in the kingdom was a problem, but she didn’t like the idea of a family going hungry, either. Sara’s discomfort had been obvious and Mari had been quick to reassure that she only ever took what she needed, that on the occasions she ended up with more, the excess would be shared with other less fortunate families. 

The visits continued after that, Mari always finding ways to sneak close enough to see Sara again, insisting that she simply wanted to check on the princess, to know that she was happy. Sara didn’t understand it at first. Mari had been risking her life to take what was necessary to keep the poor alive. Why bother with royalty? The day she asked, Mari had simply said that Sara looked unhappy, that she lived for the moments the princess smiled. It had taken Sara off guard, had sent her heart aflutter. Soon enough, Sara was holding out for the time she would get with Mari, knowing there was no telling the trouble they’d both find themselves in if they were spotted together.

The castle walls were like a cage. Sara felt like a bird with clipped wings. 

This was why the night had been prepared in the first place. Sara’s parents had grown tired of her rejection of every suitor who attempted to take her hand. They wanted her to find someone, to prepare for the future. There was only one thing they could do when their daughter was so hellbent on turning down everyone who came close. They had decided that Sara was being too picky, that she was basing her rejections on looks alone. The only logical answer was a masquerade. A room filled with royalty from all over the world wearing extravagant masks, hiding their identities in the hopes that they would be able to charm her away with nothing but a sharp tongue. It didn’t matter. She didn’t have to be able to see their faces to know there was no one in that room who could hold a candle to the woman with a claim on her heart. It was too late for anyone else.

The sound of someone whistling rang out in the room. It wasn’t loud enough to take the attention from the festivities. People continued to dance and laugh, completely unaware, but Sara looked up from her plate, searching the room for that sound, that familiar sound she’d heard so many times before. The sound that meant Mari was nearby and wanted her attention. Sara scanned the room, unable to see anyone familiar. It was difficult with the masks. She frowned. Even Mickey seemed to have disappeared. That was strange. Normally he was at her side making sure no one dared to approach.

A rose appeared from over her shoulder, a familiar voice gentle in her ear, “A princess really shouldn’t look so down on this, her special night.”

Sara let out a stuttering breath, her heart fluttering as she leaned back into the warmth of the one person she wanted to see, “Mari.”

“Shh.” Mari circled around the table, smirking. Sara wasn’t sure how Mari had done it, but there she was, dressed up in a suit like the other men who had come to the party, wearing a mask that glittered in the light of the ballroom. There was a glint of mischief in her eyes, a look Sara had grown accustomed to. Mari reached out, offering her hand, “Might I trouble you for a dance, your highness?”

Sara glanced around the room, uncertain. She didn’t know where Mickey was, didn’t know how quickly he would come back. Every moment she had had with Mari had been their own. No one had ever been there to interrupt them. It was like Mari was hers, something no one could take away. If Mickey was able to break this wonderful spell, to drag Mari away from her, it would ruin this. 

Mari moved closer, resting her free hand against Sara’s waist. Her thumb brushed soothing circles into the silky scarlet fabric of her dress, “Relax. Your brother’s outside picking a fight with a guy he thinks looked at you the wrong way. We have all the time in the world.”

With the reassurance, Sara’s hand rested in Mari’s like it was made to be there. She let herself be guided to the dance floor and for the first time that night, she was smiling. Sara didn’t want the life she had. Royalty sounded wonderful on paper, but all eyes were on her all the time. Her parents expected her to marry for the good of the family, and not for love. Sara just wanted a life without all this. 

She knew she had it good. She couldn’t complain when she saw the poverty stricken going hungry, but that only made it worse. Because her position meant she could only watch it happen. She was powerful enough to not need the things that the less fortunate did, but not powerful enough to help them. Sara didn’t like being around the wealthy. Despite growing up with them, she didn’t feel like she belonged.

Mari rested a hand at Sara’s waist, guiding her into a gentle waltz. Despite how wonderful the moment was, despite how happy she always was in Mari’s presence, Sara had one question on her mind, “What are you doing here?”

Mari raised an eyebrow, “Can you keep a secret?”

“I’ve kept all of yours so far, haven’t I?” Sara looked around them, making sure no one was listening in, but the room seemed to be completely oblivious. Everyone was in a world of their own.

“I don’t know, have you?” 

Sara slapped Mari’s arm playfully, “Tell me.”

Mari’s hand slid from Sara’s hip to the small of her back, pulling her close and whispering against her ear, “I’m here to kidnap a princess.”

Sara’s eyes fluttered closed, the sensation of Mari’s warm breath against her skin sending her heart racing. And then she processed the words, “Wait, what?”

Mari’s chuckle was sweet like honey, curling a strand of Sara’s hair around her finger, “Have you seen any princesses in need of kidnapping?”

“I can think of one.” Sara’s laugh was breathless, exhilarated by the very thought that she could run away and never look back.

“Yeah? You think she’d be okay with me stealing her heart while I’m at it?”

Mari had always been the confident one, the one willing to take what she wanted. Sara had been taught to ask, but there was something about Mari, something she brought out in Sara. A desire to take. Sara took Mari’s tie, tugging her closer and letting their lips crash together. One moment of passion, of indulgence. It was dangerous. If Mickey walked in, the chance she had to run away might just slip away, but Sara wanted a taste of those lips, those lips that had whispered sweet nothings to get for so long, had promised her so many wonderful things. 

Sara whispered against Mari’s lips as she pulled away, “It’s already yours. Take me away.” 

“As you wish, your highness.” Mari’s hand was firm but welcoming, pulling Sara from the ballroom. 

It wasn’t hard to escape the castle, not when Sara had grown up there. She knew everything about that place, knew every hidden passage. Without a word, without a care, they disappeared into the night, hand in hand and prepared to take on the unknown together.


End file.
